


Seasons of Twenty Archipelago: Bantovius

by Shazamitylam2347



Series: Seasons of Twenty Archipelago [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazamitylam2347/pseuds/Shazamitylam2347
Summary: The seasons of the archipelago are going crazy.  Bantovius gets a visitor and is asked to stop it and restore the archipelago.  What will happen to our old man in this journey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an original work of mine that I've been working on for a few years. There are more than 3 chapters, but I cannot find the fourth one. Once I find it the rest of this part will be updated. I'm thinking of changing the name, but I don't really know what to do. I'm also really bad with names, there'll be names I thought of as well as names from existing series. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning where I wasn't the best at writing, but It gets better. I may come back and touch it up eventually though.

In a land in the middle of the ocean lived a man all by his lonesome. His name is Bantovius Antovius. The first chronicle in these pages is the danger and trouble this man had to go through before the kingdom was formed. It starts in the year 9034 B.C.E. Bantovius had left his home in search of food as there were no shops or stores anywhere on the island and he didn’t dare leave the island in fear of the dangers that could hurt him.  
He left his humble abode and noticed that the clouds were moving very fast and it was getting very cold very fast for the usual noon summer, which never got cold. “What is going on here,” Bantovius yelled with his gruff voice, even though he sounded quite young for being a 50 year old man. The clouds suddenly scattered in all direction away from a certain point in the sky. The spot started glowing brighter than the sun hurting Bantovius’ eyes.  
“Bantovius, I have chosen you to restore the seasons to their original state,” Spoke a figure floating down from the sky. “What am I supposed to do, I don’t even know what’s going on,” Bantovius yelled back at the figure. “Bantovius, the seasons are in disarray, the evil wizards of seasonal disbalance have cast an evil spell on the archipelago and if left unchecked the spell could spread to other lands and kingdoms,” the figure told him.  
“But who are you and why do you need me to help you,” Bantovius asked the man. “Bantovius I will not tell you your future, but my name is Bantovius the second, I am your son,” Bantovius the second answered. “How is this possible I have had no children and I never plan to,” Bantovius responded, looking shocked. “You must listen to me father the seasons are going crazy and you are the only one that can restore them, do you understand,”  
Bantovius disgustedly responded, “Fine I’ll help, what do you need me to do.” “Father you need to travel to the other islands and reconstruct the shrines as well as find the five wizards of seasons and repair the orbs that contain the power of the seasons. You must also remove the wizards of seasonal disbalance from the archipelago as this is where they get their power. I cannot stay any longer I must return to my own time, goodbye father,” Bantovius the second told him.  
“Goodbye son.” Bantovius searched the island for a boat or something to build a boat other than wood. He soon found some rope hung in a tree. Bantovius walked into a cave hoping we would find something. He was scared as he has never been in this cave. Bantovius felt like he was walking for hours when he found some kind of metal barrier. He touched the barrier and wiped his hand on it, “Identification confirmed, welcome Dr. T’soni it has been a while,” spoke a robotic female voice.  
“Dr. T’soni? What is this place?” “You are not Dr. T’soni, then who are you?” “My name is Bantovius, I have lived on this island for decades and never knew of this place.” “This is Dr. T’soni’s research facility where she studied the archipelago’s unnatural seasons and tried to push the wizards of seasonal disbalance out of the archipelago. She had to leave after she got word of a nuclear attack from an unknown source. The bomb never hit or was ever seen on or near the archipelago, I suspect that is was her superior scaring her out of here as he never wanted her here.” “Okay, but why was I identified as Dr. T’soni?” “I am not sure but I detect very faint D.N.A from Dr. T’soni, I don’t know why.” “Can you help me, I need to get of this island and travel to the shrines.” “Bantovius, restore the seasons and possibly find Dr. T’soni, I feel that she is somewhere on the archipelago. It’s funny that I feel this, though I am only an artificial intelligence, there is a motor boat at the southernmost end of the island, Stay safe Bantovius and good luck.” “Thank you, I will return at some point, hopefully with Dr. T’soni, goodbye.”  
Bantovius left the research facility and ran as fast as possible to the south of the central island. When he reached the south of the island he saw a metal door built into the side of a cliff start to open and a boat floated out and to Bantovius. He got onto the boat and turned it on and noticed a built-in G.P.S device. The boat started moving towards the island of spring. As the boat reached halfway between the central island and the spring island a large thunderstorm moved in and started striking the island of spring setting fire to the island’s forests and fields, he set the boat to full speed hoping to reach the island before it was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A bolt of lightning hit the engine on the boat, the boat wouldn’t budge, the only movement were the waves getting rougher and rougher. Bantovius could only hope that he could safely make it to the spring island. With only one choice he sprang into the water and started swimming the rough waters, against the waves. The water was cold and rain pouring down, he almost drowned multiple times. After swimming for what seemed like hours he reached the shore of spring island. He crawled onto the small beach and lied down, soon falling asleep.

He had slept for almost 24 hours before waking up. He had woke up inside of a small shack, not knowing where he was he got up and opened the door. “You have finally woken up, I found you out cold on the beach in the storm last night,” Spoke a man outside working a small field. “Thank you, but who are you?” “I’m Leonald, Who are you?” “I’m Bantovius, I thought I was the only one that lived in this archipelago, though I have never left the central island. Also, do you know where the spring shrine is?” “The spring shrine is at the center of the island, I don’t know why you would want to go there, it’s in ruins” “I was told that I need to rebuild the shrines and restore the seasons.” A large smile grew on the man’s face, “So you are who he sent to stop us, a measly old man.” “What do you mean to stop you?” “Did he not tell you…. The seasonal islands are each inhabited by two wizards, one of good, one of evil. I am the evil spring wizard, and to restore the shrines you need the good wizard, luckily for us they haven’t been around in centuries.

“Why do you want to send the seasons into chaos!?” “It’s not about the seasons, not too long from now all of the disturbed seasonal energy will gather at the center of the archipelago, and we will absorb the energy and become all powerful!” “You’re crazy!” Bantovius ran at he man and attempted to hit him. The man dashed out of the way, “You think you can touch me that easily?” He then disappeared.

Bantovius began walking to the shrine ruins. The weather started to change. As he walked the weather turned into a storm, then a gentle breeze, and once again a large storm all in less than and hour. This weather is getting out of hand, I have to stop it before it destroys the archipelago. He walked for two hours with the constantly changing weather until he finally reached the ruins. The shrine was almost nonexist, rubble and debris everywhere, only one section still stood. Bantovius entered the room to find a hole in the middle and carvings on the walls. “Hello is anyone down there?” Bantovius yelled down the hole. An old scratchy voice replied, “I'm down here, please help me, I've been trapped here for years.” “Don't worry I'm coming down.”

Bantovius looked down the hole and saw the man standing there, “Please don't come down, just find a way to get me up, you'd be trapped if you came down here.” “Okay, I'll be back.” Bantovius left the room and started searching for something to help get the man out. He didn't know what to look for, all there was were a lot of trees and branches and vine. Vines, of course, I can try and make a makeshift sturdy rope. He started gathering as many vines as he could and began weaving them together. After not too long he had created a very sturdy vine rope. Bantovius returned to the hole in the room, “I have a vine rope, I'm sending it down,” Bantovius hooked the end of the vine to a stake in the floor and threw the rest of the rope down. Thank you sir, you’ve saved my life.” “You’re welcome, i’m happy to help. So, why were you trapped down there anyways?” “I was imprisoned by an evil wizard, he thought no one would ever come save me, but you have proved him wrong.” “If an evil wizard imprisoned you. Are you one of the seasonal wizards?” “....Yes, I am, I am the seasonal wizard of spring.” “Are you able to restore the ruins and return spring to it’s former state?” “I am… sorry, i cannot, my imprisonment has drained me of my power, but I know that if you can find another wizard, they can help me restore the shrine. I recommend you find the one for winter, she is the most powerful.” “I understand, I will leave immediately, and stay safe.” “And one more thing, they will use everything they have to stop you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I understand, do you know where the winter wizard will be?” “I can’t stay conscious for much longer, all I can say is ‘Bergentrückung,’” He fell to the ground, unconscious. Bantovius carried the wizard to the shack and laid him on the bed, “Stay safe, you’ll be needed in the future.” Bantovius left the shack and wondered, How do I leave this island, the boat is in the water and I don’t even know where the winter island is. He walked to the northern shore of the island, just as he reached there a large pillar of light erupted from the central island. There was also a boat coming from the northernmost island with someone on it. Bantovius had waited a couple hours as the boat reached shore.

“Hey, you must be Bantovius, I was sent a notification from Liara’s old AI, she said that you would need a lift.” “Thank you sir, can you take me to the central island, I want to investigate the pillar.” “Of course, get in the boat.” They had both got in the boat and started for the central island, “Do you know why the pillar came up,” “Bantovius, if I had known that I would’ve told before we left.” “Okay, were you in some way affiliated with Liara?” “Me and her were stationed here in the archipelago to investigate the strange properties of these islands, We were here for a couple of years, and then she suddenly went missing. I had searched the archipelago for months for her, and I could never find her.”

They had reached the central island and Bantovius got out of the boat, “I’m going to visit the AI and then head to the pillar, I might need your help to get to where I need after this.” “That's just fine, I’ll take you anywhere you need, and do you mind if I come with you to the AI?” “I don’t mind.” They walked to the cave where Bantovius had first found the research facility, and found the metal barrier again. He swiped his hand over the gate, “Welcome back Bantovius,” “Hello.” “I also sense Herald, I did not expect you to be here.” “It’s been awhile Clorica,” “Yes it has.” “Do you know anything about the pillar of light AI,” “Please call me Clorica, and I know nothing about except that there seems to be something under the island, sealed away for centuries, I don’t know what it is, but the seal seems to be breaking.” “I understand I will go and investigate it,” “understood, but be careful it could be dangerous.” Bantovius left the facility and went to the location of the pillar. 

Bantovius was shocked when he found that the pillar was centered around his small shack. He attempted to enter the light, but he was struck back by a mysterious force, “You are unworthy to inherit the kingdom. Prove your worth. Restore the archipelago to it’s former glory. Then and only then will you be given divine rule over this land.” Bantovius didn’t know what to think about it, he didn’t know what it meant. 

The clouds in the sky parted and down came what seemed to be an angel, “Bantovius, you will be unable to defeat the evil wizards without help. I cannot give you a weapon, but when you need it call upon the angels of seasons and power will be gifted unto you to drive back the cruel men.” “I do not understand, what is going on?” “Bantovius…. All shall be revealed later, fix the archipelago, that is what you must do. Goodbye, I hope you do well.” The angel ascended back to the heavens.

Bantovius returned to the research facility only to find a wreck. The computers were mutilated and the walls scorched, “Bantovius, Herald has turned to the other side…. You need to wa- -t for -im. He is da-g-r-s. Disssssssspatching boat, ea-ern se-r gate. East,” The AI cut off and was no longer heard.


End file.
